Prelude
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Was it impossible? Could Wally really be gone? The challenge was that a non-speedster couldn't penetrate the barrier that seperated the speedforce from our reality, even the fastest speedster couldn't enter the same way that another one had nor could science allow for entry.


**AN** : A prelude chapter, focusing on Zatanna, for my upcoming story Forthcoming ( _working title_ ) coming in late spring of 2018. This is just a chapter that won't necessarily pertain to the story, so I wanted to get it out of the way ASAP and, in a way, provide some closure for the lack luster series- I mean second season- finale.

 **Main Character** : Zatanna

 **Other Characters** : Artemis, Batman, Flash, Impulse

* * *

Wasn't it impossible? Could Wally really be gone? The challenge was that a non-speedster couldn't penetrate the barrier that seperated the speedforce from our reality, even the fastest speedster couldn't enter the same way that another one had nor could science allow for entry.

This came from Flash, who was a speedster, that had attempted this and Batman, who tried to use science to open a rift to the speedforce in a different part of the world.. that blew up despite many tests.

Artemis' hopes had been lifted with each try, but all that came from it was shattered pieces of hope. Bart didn't want to be involved after the first speedforce attempt, him and Flash actually experiencing vertigo, nausea and fatigue- not necessarily in that order- after multiple attempts at trying.

Batman had actually done controlled tests, using Flash and a sealed testing cell inside the Batcave. They proved successful, until they tried the real thing. It had started well, until it malfunctioned and blew itself up. He was out commission for a while, as was Flash.

Zatanna arrived at the Watchtower, her bangs hanging over her eyes. She could go home, relish in the comfort and silence of her two bedroom apartment that was all hers, but she wanted to log some hours in the Viewing room of the Tower, a room that piggybacked off of satellites across the world to search for danger.

She stopped by a row of rooms in a hall, going to one that was locked until one entered a password. She punched it in using the keyboard: _0596_ , her birthday, and walked into the room. There was a lingering scent of dust that filled her nose, the light turning on. The room remained frozen in time, the covers of the bed were rumpled, and there was a small pool of crusted dry drool on the pillow and slippers remained half hidden under the bed. Off towards the head remained a bedside table with a lamp, tilted so light would illuminate the pillow just right- giving the occupant light to read a book of their choosing. On the desk next to the lamps base sat a copy of Faust, a dark violet bookmark made of silk stuck out from the page, forever marking the spot.

There was a chest, at the end of the bed, the contents a mystery to her. She wanted to know what it was, but it wasn't her business. She would have jumped at the chance to find out what it was when she was younger, but now she was content knowing that her father had secrets that he felt he had to protect her from and some things that deserved to remain his secrets. Across from the bed remained an open wardrobe; a full suit and spare shirts remained on their hangers with pictures of family and friends taped to the door on the inside of the wardrobe. The drawers containing what she assumed were spare items like socks, ties, and whatever else he kept stuffed inside them.

A small desk remained on the same wall, in the corner, as the door. On it were half finished reports of League cases, a few books for reading, a lamp and- not much of a surprise to Zatanna at all- a picture of Zatanna, himself and a blond haired woman that she found out to be her mother: Sindella. She had died shortly after she was born, her father saying it was a car accident. She wished she could have gotten to know her, through more than just stories and pictures. She wished that she could have gone go the place that her parents met. He said that they met in Turkey, and fell in love with on another when she was nursing him back to health after a long and violent battle atop the slopes of a mountain against his old nemesis King Inferno, but he didn't give any specifics beyond that. No in-depth recount of the man, the battle, not even the rockslide. He only said that his mother was the gorgeous angel who saved him from Death's door.

But there was no way to rewrite the past. She admitted, wiping her eyes. She went to the desk and removed the photo from it's surface, holding it in one hand as her other traced the frame. Her father had carved their names into the top frame in beautiful cursive handwriting, and made decorative flower patterns along the side that she traced.

 _Sindella, Zatanna & __Giovanni._

Their names forever embedded in the top of the frame.

She sighed, seeing her tears hitting the glass of the picture. She wiped her eyes, watching the tear slide down the captured face of her father, distorting his smile.

She wiped the tear off of the glass and kissed it before setting the picture down and making her way out of the room, sealing it once again.

She paused, halfway down the hall from the room. She then broke into a run, making members of the league that she didn't bother go get a better look at nor apologize to move out of her way as her mind was fresh with inspiration. Science and speed had tried to undo the impossible, but if 'magic was impossible' then she could give it a try. She ran to the zeta tubes, enchanting her clothes to become more suited for the cold as she paused and entered a code for the tube in Superman's Fortress.

She ran through the tube, straight into the Fortress like a madwoman. "Sorry Superman, Conner!" She cried, in case they were there. Her words echoed off of the crystals as she ran out, into the blowing winds.

She pulled her hood on as she got closer to place where Wally vanished.

" _laeveR eht htap fo eht larutannu rennur ohw dehsinav ereh_!" She cried, footsteps appearing in the snow at her words, forming a large circle as wind picked up.

" _worroB eht ecnesse fo deeps morf eht eno ohw dehsinav eher_!" She cried, running towards the circle. She ran along the outside of the footsteps, everything was a blur at first. It became clearer as she continued to run, the blur beside her becoming clearer.

She could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear him. She tried to concentrate, focusing on his words as she ran with him.

"Zatanna! Get out! You'll be trapped here too!" His words filled her ears, but she didn't let that stop her.

The world was turning electric blue, as a feeling of lighting was feeling her. How hadn't she noticed this before? This power filling her?

Power? Wait! That's it!

"I got your back, Wally! Don't worry!" She said, watching his face. As she turned away from him to plan this, to get the timing right, Wally's face became one of stunning surprise. "Take my hand!" Zatanna reached out for him as he reached out for her.

" _pmuJ won_!" As they passed a corner in another circle, they jumped. The velocity of their speed made their jump launch them high and far from the ground. "ekaM elbbub fo noitcetorp!" She held the stunned Wally close as lingering power of the speed force created a shield for them to keep them from sustaining injuries.

The bubble crashed into the ground, embedding itself a few feet into the ground. Using sheer force of will, despite the shock jarring her slightly, Zatanna pushed the shield out until it popped.

"You okay?" She asked Wally, ignoring the blood trickling down her lower lip.

"I- I'm okay.." Wally said, leaning against her as he began to shake. "Just.. really t.. tired.." His blinking became slower as he began to nod off.

Zatanna smiled, taking her winter cloak off and putting it on him. She then positioned her arms under his legs and balancing as she stood up with him held close, to prevent herself from shaking.

"I got ya." She looked from him to the falling snow. " _ekaT su ot s'namrepuS ssertrof_!"

* * *

Wally woke up to find that everything was blurry. "Mmm..." He groaned sitting up as his vision began to focus. He saw the shape of a blonde in the seat beside him, sticking out against the white wall. "Artems?" His voice was soft, and his throat felt dry.

Grey eyes opened to look at the man laying on the bed. "Wally.." Tears filled the eyes of Artemis Crock. "Your alive!" She threw herself into him, practically crushing his severely underweight body as she kissed his lips.

When he recovered from the kiss, he ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair. "H- hey Artie.." Wally held her close. "I'm here. And I'm not leaving again."

"A year! You were gone for a year!" Artemis said, pulling away with a frown in her face.

"Yeah, but Zatanna brought me back.." Wally said, with a soft smile.

To his surprise, Artemis sobbed even harder.

"W-what happened?" Wally's eyes widening. "Is she okay?"

Artemis sniffed. "S- she's in an Intensive Care Unit. Her magic, when combined with the speedforce, overheated and the impact you guys had in the snow caused a bit of internal bleeding." Artemis took a breath, though she had become more composed as she spoke. "She's in surgery to find and fix it. Batman said that it didn't seem to be anything serious, but that was all I heard before they cleared you."

"Artemis!" The door opened to reveal a smaller red haired teen in the doorway who was shaking. "They said- oh my gosh! Wally!" Bart ran in, smiling happily. "Your okay! She did it!" He threw his arms around Wally with a smile.

Wally gave Bart a one armed hug before pushing him away. "Hey Bart. What did they say about Zatanna?"

Bart blinked rapidly, apparently he had tears in his eyes too. "They said that she's okay! She can walk out of here in a few months, but she's gonna be in a lot of pain."

"Yeah, but if she can enter the speed force at Wally's speed," came the voice of a smiling Flash. "Just from his essence alone, recovering will be cake." He walked over to Wally. "Kid, I-"

"Don't be sorry." Wally said, holding his hand up. "That's the last thing that I want

It wasn't your fault, so don't be."

Barry nodded. "Alright." He pulled his phone from a pocket on his uniform.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked as Barry held the phone up and took a picture of Wally.

"Taking a picture and sending it to your parents and Iris. They won't believe this." Barry answered, as Wally felt sleep ambushing him again. By the time Barry looked up again, Artemis was tucking Wally in so he could sleep.

* * *

Zatanna groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She looked up at the ceiling, seeing it was white, before following it to a wall to see the chocolates and a few stuffed toys with books as well as 'Get Well!' cards. A soft smile graced her face, thankful that aside from this, no one seemed to make a big deal out of what she did. And that was how she wanted it.


End file.
